kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
River City Melee Mach!!
River City Melee Mach!! (ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ！！, Downtown Rantou Koushinkyoku Mach!!) is an enhanced version of River City Melee: Battle Royal Special. The game will be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC. Story The story mode of the game appears to be the same as the one in River City Melee: Battle Royal Special. It is unknown if the new teams in the game will also have a story mode. Gameplay River City Melee Mach!! is an enhanced version of River City Melee: Battle Royal Special with new elements added that make for more heated battles. A new item, Bamboo Shoot when eaten makes characters gigantic. Change Match is a new game mode which allows characters to be switched over if they are defeated. The game also includes a Team Edit mode that allows players to create their own teams. During rule settings for a match, other than selecting the number of weapons that appear in a match, the player can now choose what weapons appear. Other than the Bamboo Shoot, the following new items also appear: * Bat: Send opponents flying with a swing. * Stun Gun: Electrifies enemies in the style of Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu. * Caffeinated drink * Hot Sauce The game adds a new Endless Battle mode which is single player only. The player picks any character and must fight until his stamina is completely depleted. All characters had their movesets improved. Kunio's Mach Kick becomes Mach Kick A, which is a Mach Kick 2 with a wave attack, increasing its range, while Toraichi's Mach Kick becomes the Tiger Fang, his version of the Mach Kick from Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu. It is now possible to chain moves together, and they can be canceled by pressing the attack buttons when they connect, making combos with all moves easier. The following characters have been teased to appear: * William from the Famicom version of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu * Himeyama from Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu * Kazaoka from Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun * Raffaele, the captain of the Italy team in Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League One noticeable change in this game from the previous two (~All Stars Special~ and Battle Royal Special) is that the skin tone of some of the characters have been corrected. The official site has a list of characters in an Edit only section, teasing the game's Edit Mode. It is unknown if the game will have the same (or as many) unlockable characters as ~All Stars Special~. Characters listed are: * Mordov from the Famicom version of Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu * Kinjishi from River City: Tokyo Rumble * Shinji from Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun * Tobioka from River City Super Sports Challenge * Nedachi from Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! * Bob from Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō (the only character in this list that was not in ~All Stars Special~). Stages The game will have the stages from the previous game along with the following new stages: * Rooftop: Has an hazard to the right of the stage, and wind can blow to that direction, pushing players into it. * Construction Site: Has rain and unsteady ground to maneuver in. * Freezer * Warehouse Teams The game introduces five new teams (the ones with the teased characters listed above): * Legend: Led by Himeyama, has characters from Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu. * World Soccer: Has characters from Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League, led by Raffaele. * ALL US: Led by William from Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu, in this game he is a palette swap of Heilman. * Hinoshima High School: A team of completely new characters led by Aijima. The team sees themselves as the rivals of Kunio and the Nekketsu High School team. They look fragile, but appear to draw strength from some unknown power. * Kirisame High School: Led by Kazaoka, this school was first introduced in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun. The school re-appeared in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX, though Kazaoka was absent from the game (Kazaoka is fought as a boss in Parody Ban). All teams from the previous game return. Some characters in each team appear to start with a weapon already equipped, just like the members of Team Misuzu. Some characters also had their faces altered. When players fulfill certain conditions, they will unlock additional teams. One of these teams is Wu Wonfu, the boss team from the previous game. The other team is the Yumemi Team from Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Dokodemo Daiundōkai. Music Gallery File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」ティザーPV File:「RIVER CITY MELEE MACH!!」Teaser PV File:「RIVER CITY MELEE MACH!!」system PV File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介『レジェンドチーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介②『霧雨実業高校チーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介③『緋之島高校チーム』 File:「ダウンタウン乱闘行進曲マッハ」新チーム紹介④『オールアメリカチーム』 Trivia External links * Official site * Arc System Works announcement * River City Melee Mach!! launches October 10 in Japan * River City Melee Mach!! throwing down on PS4, PC and Nintendo Switch in October * Downtown Rantou Koushinkyoku Mach!! announced for PS4, Switch, and PC References Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:Sports Category:Fighting Games Category:Games